Być człowiekiem
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Eksperyment. Future!AU. Detektyw Amanda Willis przylatuje z USA do Anglii po obiecaną przez inspektora Lestrade'a pomoc w pewnym śledztwie. Na miejscu poznaje niezwykły duet: androida nazwiskiem Sherlock Holmes i jego budowniczego, doktora Watsona. Ta dwójka może jej pomóc ruszyć z miejsca w sprawie morderstwa rzekomo popełnionego przez robota. Dla Dawieda.


**NEO LONDYN, 2088**

- Witamy w Anglii.

Amanda uśmiechnęła się niewyraźnie do urzędniczki imigracyjnej. Była zmęczona podróżą, a brak snu dawał już się jej we znaki. Na szczęście kwadrans później przemierzała lotnisko z myślą, że przynajmniej nie musi czekać na walizkę. Poprawiła torbę, swój bagaż podręczny, sprawdzając mijane holoekrany. Któryś w końcu musiał zareklamować wypożyczalnię autopodów.

GPS z łatwością poprowadził ją zakorkowanymi ulicami pod główny budynek Scotland Yardu. Zostawiła autopoda na parkingu i pojechała windą na poziom recepcji. Na wszystkich ścianach kabiny holoekrany umieszczone na wysokości wzroku wyświetlały odpowiednio reklamy i najświeższe informacje ze świata. Przez chwilę patrzyła na krzykliwy spot zachęcający do kupna najnowszego iPhone'a 12.

- Detektyw Amanda Willis do inspektora Lestrade'a. – Podała recepcjonistce swój multipas. Androidka za biurkiem spojrzała na dokument, skanując go oczami, które na ułamek sekundy błysnęły czerwienią. – Jestem umówiona.

- Oczywiście, pani detektyw. Dwudzieste ósme piętro, pokój numer osiemset trzynaście.

Amanda spojrzała po pozostałych recepcjonistkach. Wszystkie były maszynami. Model Elisabeth 500. Różnił je tylko kolor włosów.

- Czy mogę jeszcze w czymś pani pomóc?

- Nie – mruknęła kobieta i ruszyła w stronę windy.

Stojąc w kabinie, zamknęła oczy. Obok niej pojawiali się i znikali ludzie rozmawiający z dźwięcznym brytyjskim akcentem, którego słuchało się tak dobrze. Pomiędzy dziesiątym a jedenastym piętrem zrobiło się ciasno, musiała więc ściągnąć z ramienia torbę. Z pewną ulgą wysiadła wreszcie na dwudziestym ósmym i ruszyła korytarzem. Recepcjonistka za biurkiem, tym razem człowiek, kobieta mocno po czterdziestce, spojrzała na nią przelotnie, ale najwyraźniej zauważyła, że Amanda wie, gdzie ma iść i tylko posłała jej uśmiech znad tabletu.

Zapukała w mleczne szkło zaraz pod tabliczką z numerem 813. Drzwi syknęły i rozsunęły się. Weszła do przestronnego biura. W fotelu siedział mocno zbudowany mężczyzna w średnim wieku i popijał kawę z papierowego kubka. Na widok Amandy odstawił go i wstał.

- Witam, inspektorze. – Kobieta wyciągnęła w jego stronę otwartą dłoń. – Amanda Willis.

- Lestrade. – Uścisnął jej rękę. – W czym mogę pomóc? Proszę usiąść.

Usiadła, ustawiając torbę koło biurka. Wyciągnęła z niej swój tablet i położyła go na blacie.

- Dziękuję za spotkanie – powiedziała, odblokowując urządzenie. – Myślę, że możemy od razu przejść do rzeczy. Był pan dosyć tajemniczy w swoim mejlu, więc oto jestem i zamieniam się w słuch.

Mężczyzna patrzył na nią lekko zdziwiony.

- W moim… mejlu?

- Tak. Pierwszym i jedynym. Napisał pan jasno i wyraźnie, że woli porozmawiać w cztery oczy.

- Pani… - zaczął powoli, zmieszany.

- Willis – podpowiedziała mu. – Detektyw Willis.

- Pani detektyw, musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Nic do pani nie pi… - urwał, bo nagle drzwi syknęły i rozsunęły się. Amanda spojrzała w bok. W progu stał wysoki mężczyzna w granatowym płaszczu z burzą ciemnych loków na głowie. Uśmiechnął się na jej widok.

- Detektyw Willis – powiedział, podchodząc do niej. – Sherlock Holmes.

Kobieta wstała, gotowa uścisnąć mu dłoń na powitanie, ale ten tylko na nią patrzył.

Nagle rozległo się chrząknięcie. Wszyscy znowu spojrzeli w stronę drzwi. Tym razem stał w nich niski mężczyzna o łagodnej twarzy.

- Sherlocku – rzucił z naganą, wchodząc.

- A, tak. – Holmes niezgrabnie ujął Amandę za rękę, którą ta trzymała w pogotowiu tuż przy swoim boku. Zanim wyprostowała ramię, ich połączone w parodii powitania dłonie musnęły jej pierś. Skrzywiła się lekko. – Miło mi poznać. A teraz…

- Pani wybaczy mojemu koledze. – Drugi z mężczyzn wyciągnął w jej stronę dłoń. Jego uścisk był mocny i pewny. – Jestem doktor John Watson.

- Amanda Willis – przedstawiła się i spojrzała na Lestrade'a.

- Jak rana? Goi się? – Usłyszała. Holmes usiadł na skraju biurka.

Amanda szybko przeniosła wzrok na dziwnego mężczyznę.

- Skąd… - zaczęła.

- Skrzywiła się pani z bólu, kiedy dotknąłem pani boku, a właściwie kiedy dotknęły go nasze połączone dłonie. Pod materiałem pani koszulki widzę zarys opatrunku. To zwykła gaza koloidowa, więc rana musi być prawie zupełnie zagojona. Niewielka rana, niewielki opatrunek. To był postrzał, prawda?

- Tak. Jest pan dosyć spostrze…

- Ale to nie jedyny problem zdrowotny, jaki pani doskwiera. Blizna za uchem wygląda na świeżą. A poza tym skóra wokół niej lekko lśni i jest zaczerwieniona. Od drapania, goi się i swędzi, jak mniemam. Maść przyśpieszająca gojenie? Myślę, że tak. Ale nie pomaga na swędzenie. Usunęła sobie pani tatuaż? Tak, tatuaż. Niewielki, fragment blizny to linia prosta. Czy to był chiński znak? Albo coś prostszego. Gwiazda? Nie, chiński znak. Proszę odchylić kołnierzyk. – Amanda posłusznie zsunęła materiał, pokazując mu swoją szyję tuż za lewym uchem. – Odwaga. To była odwaga, prawda?

Amanda kiwnęła głową i spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Odwzajemnił się czujnym spojrzeniem. Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem, wreszcie pani detektyw odezwała się jako pierwsza.

- Gdyby był pan człowiekiem, pochwaliłabym pana spostrzegawczość, a tak – umilkła na chwilę, prostując się na krześle – mogę tylko powiedzieć, że ma pan całkiem niezłe oprogramowanie.

Holmes uśmiechnął się kątem ust.

- To ja do pani napisałem – rzucił. – Jako inspektor Lastrade, który notabene powinien zmienić hasło. 12345 to żadne hasło. – Na te słowa policjant spuścił wzrok. – Pani ostatnia sprawa bardzo mnie zainteresowała. Mam wiele pytań.

- Ja również.

- W takim razie… Baker Street 221B. Idziemy. – Wstał z blatu i wyszedł z biura, nie oglądając się za siebie. Amanda spojrzała za nim.

- Pani Willis, ja… - odezwał się Watson. – Sherlock miał na myśli, że zaprasza panią do siebie. Że zapraszamy panią do siebie. Jesteśmy współlokatorami – dodał szybko. – Tam będzie mógł z panią swobodnie porozmawiać. Oczywiście, jeśli nie ma pani nic przeciwko.

- Zrobiło się ciekawie. – Amanda wstała i sięgnęła po torbę. – Do widzenia, panie inspektorze.

Lestrade odchrząknął.

- 12345. Nie takie mam hasło – mruknął. – Do widzenia pani. 12345, kto w ogóle mógłby mieć takie hasło?

Amanda ruszyła za Watsonem, który po dżentelmeńsku przepuścił ją w drzwiach do windy.

- Sherlock pewnie łapie taksówkę – rzucił.

- Wypożyczyłam autopoda. Zaparkowałam na poziomie minus sześć.

- Świetnie. Pojedziemy więc z panią. To pani pierwszy raz w Anglii?

- Pierwszy raz w Europie w ogóle.

- Jak minął lot?

- W porządku. Lubię latać, często tak podróżuję u siebie.

- Przyznam się szczerze, że jeszcze nigdy nie leciałem. – Watson uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Musi więc pan to nadrobić.

- Koniecznie.

Rozmawiając, wyszli przed budynek Scotland Yardu. Watson zawołał Holmesa, któremu faktycznie udało się złapać taksówkę.

- Pani Willis ma autopoda – wyjaśnił koledze. – Pojedziemy z nią.

- Kobieta za kierownicą – mruknął Holmes.

- Proszę sobie darować – syknęła Amanda.

- Sherlocku – ofuknął go Watson. – Proszę.

- Zamykam się, już dobrze.

**C.D.N.**


End file.
